


Peaking through the Bushes

by DarkestHeir



Series: The Glimmer of Mischeif [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Father/Son Incest, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, almost there you little gay bastards, snufkin and moomin aren't together in this exactly but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Moomintroll hadn’t meant to be intrusive.He absolutely didn’t mean it!He absolutely respected Snufkin’s space and need to be alone, he did!So maybe explaining why he was here would be much more difficult.





	Peaking through the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> My first and maybe one of my few contributions to this fandom are problematic and I am so okay with that.

Moomintroll hadn’t meant to be intrusive.

He absolutely didn’t mean it!

He absolutely respected Snufkin’s space and need to be alone, he did!

 

So maybe explaining why he was here would be much more difficult.

 

Moomin wasn’t meant to see this, and he was certain of that. For the blossoming flush of blood pressing underneath his fur, and the way it tingled as he watched told him so. This was something private, and so very _very_ wrong.

 

And yet.

 

All he could do was watch from the bushes, somehow sneaking up on the pair.

 

Maybe the small waterfall has hidden the noise of his shuffling through the forest. Maybe it was the animals around that covered his noisy trek.

He had searched for Snufkin, he had wanted to show him something already long forgotten once Moomin stumbled upon them. Caught off guard by the sounds of Snufkin whimpering and the image partially obscured from Moomin’s view by a slightly bulkier man of similar shape.

 

Moomin knew very well who that was, knew that there should be disgust rolling through him and not wide-eyed excitement. Certainly not listening as Snufkin’s deep voice curled around syllables from the man on top of him. Certainly not watching as the man lifted up Snufkin’s slightly tinier hips and soft thighs to press more flush against the older man's own.

 

Despite the taboo act going in front of his wide, blue eyes. Fully acknowledging for a brief second that he wasn’t fairing much better in the moral compartment as they were (then again, when did either of them follow the law?). Moomin was still absolutely enthralled by the two Mumrik tangled around each other.

 

All Moomin could do was observe, enjoying it in silent shock as a warm tight feeling curled in his stomach.

 

The Joxter had purred as Snufkin lifted his arms to link them around his father’s neck. The older mumrik kneeled a bit farther back to accommodate the new angle set forth by his son. Black paws finding their way to Snufkin’s hips and holding on tight enough that Moomin could foresee the bruising from where he stood. Snufkin’s eyes were shut, mouth agape and letting out little sounds filled with need, words stumbling their way out that made Joxter groan deep in his throat. His face was flushed, an intense red against his suntanned skin. One darker than Moomin had ever seen. Even when they delicately danced around words between them, or held hands for the sake of holding hands.

  


Moomin was sure his brain would remain on this train of thought if it wasn’t for another noise that spilled form Snufkin’s mouth.

 

Some of Snufkin’s noises were quiet, but most of them were loud and clear. Coming out stuttered as Joxter snapped his hips forward to meet with Snufkin’s begging of “P-Papa” or “Daddy.” Moomin couldn’t help but shudder as Snufkin cried out, a yearning itching under his skin to stay and watch.

 

Moomin had never seen Snufkin so _~~deliciously~~_ disheveled, he could see a bite mark on Snufkin’s wrist, some bruising along with it too. It was no surprise given Joxter’s surprisingly fast pacing, the lazy man can be rough. There was a reason he had ended up with Mymble, certainly. The Joxter leaned down to kiss Snufkin and Moomin bit back a whimper. Watching as his best friend and his best friend’s _father_ (An idea that didn’t bother Moomin, no matter how many times he repeated it) ground against one another.

Joxter’s tail lazily flicked behind him as Snufkin’s own tail curled around his father’s middle, their kisses slowing into something more gentle. Before they briefly parted to press their foreheads together.

 

He couldn’t overhear what they whispered to one another, no matter how Moomin strained his ears. It didn’t matter, however, as they kissed again and started up again. Joxter lifts his son off his hips and slamming him back down, the sound of skin on skin loud and lewd. Snufkin sobbed in response, a choked sound ripped from his throat from the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full so suddenly, his body arching directly into Joxter.

 

Moomin was committing every noise to memory, every faint gasp and every movement between the mumriks. Moomin’s breath was coming out in short huffs as his blood ran warm and south.

Moomin had done this before, done it after he and Snufkin got a little too close, thoughts too entranced in the vagabond. He gripped himself tightly, stroking his emerged cock with a faint groan of his own. In his little moment, he didn’t see the twitch of Joxter’s point ear, he couldn’t see the grin that graced the older man's features. Moomin just watched, unaware of Joxter’s new knowledge. He watched as Snufkin cried out for his father, his “Daddy!”. Joxter growled and snarled right into Snufkin’s ear, and Moomin could imagine Joxter’s own voice muttering sweet nothings. Muttering about how good Snufkin was, how good Snufkin felt around his father’s cock.

He bit his lip to prevent the whimpers that threatened to spill from his mouth, ears twitching as he neared his end so early.

 

Snufkin was begging now, he was begging for Joxter to finish inside of him and Joxter snarled as he had before. He moved from his kneeling position to press Snufkin back into the ground. Joxter curled Snufkin until he was on top of him, a perfect angle to press against the bundle of nerves that had Snufkin begging for more. Moomin briefly thought about how often they must do this, that this isn’t their first time. The passing thought was abruptly ended as Moomin came into his own hand. Along with the sounds of Snufkin’s breathless gasps of pleasure and the Joxter’s hiss as he came too, pressed deep into his younger son.

 

Moomin was panting into his own hand, eyes teary and half closed as he held onto his own member. He had soiled his hand and some of the ground he noticed distantly, choosing to watch Joxter pull out of Snufkin with a sigh a chuckle instead. They both watched Snufkin pant on the ground and stare into the sky with a pleased purr, one that Joxter reciprocated happily. Joxter rubbed small circles into Snufkin’s thigh. Moomin realized quickly, in a muddy haze, that it was time to leave, but not before he was caught in the stare of dilated blue eyes.

Moomin stared, Joxter stared, and no one moved for a few seconds until Joxter broke their staring contest with a grin. A grin that was filled with sharp teeth and mischief. The young troll quickly lowered his head and fled, fully aware of the frosty blue eyes observing him with a particular intent.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It's not good, and I'm very rusty.  
> Hope you like it anyways!


End file.
